We Wish You A Merry Christmas
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Multiple Christmassy one shots, LEMONS, pwp, all YAOI. Enjoy :)
1. Naruto x Sasuke

**Naruto x Sasuke**

**Let me know if you have an preferences for pairings, and I'll take a look at them!**

"Snow is falling, all around me…" Naruto was humming along to the Christmas jingle on the radio as he and Sakura put his tree up, well, Naruto put it up and mainly left Sakura to decorate.

Sakura was wearing a festive hat, with a matching fluffy scarf. For once, it was snowing in time for Christmas and it brought out the inner child in Naruto, making him extra excited for the holiday season. He usually wasn't that bothered about his own decorations, spending most of his time at other's houses anyway – he hated being alone for Christmas.

He and Sasuke used to spend Christmas together, but the missing nin had not returned since the day he left, but Naruto's mind was for once, not on his ex-best friend. Naruto hated thinking about what things could have been like if Sasuke had stayed.

"Hey Naruto, I think I'm done, what do you think?" The blonde stopped what he was doing and sauntered into the living room, grinning at his teammate, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I think that this looks awesome, thanks so much Sakura" She smiled and leaned into his shoulder, looking at the brightly lit tree infront of them.

"Well I best go see Lee before he comes hunting for me" Sakura had finally accepted Lee's offer, and they had been going strong for almost a year now. "Come by later for food?" Naruto cheered jokingly and followed her to his front door, watching the snow fall as she waved, walking down the street.

As he shut the door, his radio stopped, making him jump slightly. Naruto frowned, his radio had never played up before. Walking slower this time, the blonde headed back towards the kitchen. He glanced around quickly, before chuckling and shaking his head, he was too paranoid these days. Flicking the switch, 'Last Christmas' came on and he went back to tidying his kitchen until a floorboard creaking directly above him.

Naruto froze, slowly raising his head to look at the ceiling, placing the cup in his hands silently down. He grabbed his kunai from his jacket, and with style that Tsunade would be proud of, he ascended the stairs, adrenaline starting to pulse through his veins.

The noises were coming from his bedroom, taking a deep breath he rested his hand on the handle and quickly threw the door open.

There was nothing.

Naruto's eyes darted around every inch of his room, taking in the moved picture of his younger self with the complete team, it was now on his bed. He stepped inside, holding the picture in his hands before placing it back on his bedside table. He went to turn around and leave but walked straight into someone.

His eyes widened when the front of his shirt was grabbed and he was backed into the wall next to his bed. Naruto was frozen, the man pressed against him was no other than Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at his friend, leaning in so that there was only an inch between them. "Merry Christmas Dobe" With that Sasuke slammed their lips together, trying to stop Naruto from squirming his way out. "Hold still" Naruto felt his resolve leaving him and pretty soon he was a puddle in the Uchiha's hands.

"This is rape" Naruto managed to get the sentence out in the mass of kisses being given to him, but Sasuke only laughed and stepped back.

"Fine then, I'll just leave and go find some prostitute for Christmas then" Sasuke hadn't even taken three steps when Naruto pulled him back, tan arms wrapping around his torso.

"Are you saying I can be replaced by a prostitute?" This was what Naruto missed, the playful banter that he couldn't truly have with any of his other friends. Sasuke swivelled around in Naruto's arms, that signature smug smirk on his face as he nibbling the pouting bottom lip.

"hmm, you're right, no one can replace you" They stopped, both just staring at the other, as if this moment was going to vanish if they blinked. Naruto leaned forward, embracing the other male in a tight hug. Sasuke slowly responded, arms tangling in thick blonde hair and they stood in eachother's arms.

"I missed you teme, so much" Sasuke just sighed, knowing that he had hurt Naruto more than he had ever meant to.

"I'm sorry" Naruto pulled back, a slightly confused look on his face. "For everything, Dobe" Naruto just grinned and pulled Sasuke towards him by his rope belt.

"Talk later, love now" Sasuke shook his head, but let Naruto lead him to the bed, both rolling around hands finding something to grab onto. Naruto groaned when Sasuke's cold hands ran up under his shirt, tweaking hidden nipples, Sasuke rolled them over until he was sitting atop the blonde.

Shirts were thrown to the other side of the room, and the room only got hotter with the tension in the air. Lips attacked tan skin and little hickeys littered Naruto's neck, his eyes rolled back in his head as his hand blindly kneaded Sasuke's back.

Naruto bucked when he felt nimble hands undoing his pants, and his hands mimicked the paler ones, making quick work of the black pants Sasuke was wearing.

Soon they were as bare as the days they were born, skin brushing and hand exploring. Sasuke groaned softly when a large hand wrapped around both his and Naruto's erections, pumping them in perfect unison. "God Naruto" The blonde leaned up and captured bruised lips.

Hips began thrusting together, and soon both of Naruto's hands were resting on toned bum cheeks, pulling the Uchiha earlier.

A finger teased Sasuke's entrance, pressing on it slightly then retreating, taunting the man above him. Sasuke surprisingly pushed back on it, but Naruto was not stupid enough to take his best friend dry, so he reluctantly stilled their hips and reached over to grab an unopened bottle of lube.

Sasuke was gently rolled onto his back, Naruto lathering his fingers, before probing the entrance once again. One finger easily slid in, and only brought a slight frown to the stoic face.

Two, then three went entered plunging further in with each thrust, bringing louder moans and pants from the usually silent male. Naruto was growing slightly impatient and removed his fingers, hastily covering himself with lube and lining himself up to the flushed Uchiha.

"Take me" Naruto groaned and thrust in until he was fully sheathed in the heavenly heat. Sasuke clutched to him, legs wrapping around the tanned waist and forcing the blonde in as far as possible.

He paused, waiting for Sasuke to adjust but as soon as Sasuke bucked up against him he lost control, letting his animal side take over. He pulled back until only his tip remained, and slammed back in rocking the bed slightly with the force. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke rolled them over, still impaled on Naruto's member.

They shared a heated glance, before Sasuke rolled his hips forward, brushing against his prostate. A loud moan was torn from both of them, as Naruto took in the sight of Sasuke riding him.

Pretty soon, Sasuke was lifting himself and slamming down so hard that Naruto was sure that his hips would be bruised the next day.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a sitting position as they neared their edge, and smashed their lips together, teeth clashing. Naruto's hand wrapped around Sasuke member as firmly pumped him as Sasuke rocked against him, not letting the blonde leave him just yet.

The body above him tensed and Naruto screamed silently as his member was squeezed to the point of oblivion, as Sasuke reached his orgasm, shooting his load over both of their chests. Naruto buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck and released inside of him. Neither thought that joining as one would feel so good.

"I love you Teme" Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Merry Christmas Dobe" Naruto chuckled and rolled them over so he was lying on Sasuke, before snuggling in.


	2. Kakuzu x Hidan

**Kakuzu x Hidan**

**AN: This is basically Christmassy smut, mostly pwp, and all from Naruto. Not sure how many there will be in the end.**

"Kuzu! It's nearly fucking Christmas" Hidan attached himself to his partner for the millionth time that day, ignoring the swatting hand trying to push him off. "Aw don't be a bastard, just fucking enjoy yourself" Kakuzu rubbed his temples, but stopped counting his money anyway.

It was incredibly hard to ignore his partner when he was this desperate for attention, Hidan sensing his win, ran his hands down the front of Kakuzu's cloak. Kakuzu sighed, standing the inch or two above his partner, with a bored look on his face. "This better be worth it" his voice was even more gruff than usual, and he ignored the wide grin on Hidan's face as he was backed into a wall.

"It will be, I fucking promise" Lips were sealed roughly together, nothing with them was ever sweet or gentle, but that's just how they liked it.

Hidan's hands made quick work of Kakuzu's cloak, running his hands over the stitches. He loved the feel of them, they were just as perfect as the man infront of him, though he would never admit that to anyone, and if he did – they would soon be dead.

Kakuzu let Hidan have his fun, knowing he could easily overtake the zealot in dominance, but Hidan would whinge if he didn't have his fun first.

Lips parted briefly, until another short kiss occurred, as Hidan led them backwards to his bed. He knew that Kakuzu would only make him clean his bed if it had not been on Hidan's, so he saved himself the trouble. They tumbled to the bed, Hidan now staring up at the man mountain that was his partner.

His body trembled slightly from anticipation, as rough hands tore his cloak off, sparing no thoughts for the fact that he would have to pay for a new one later – that would be an interesting conversation.

Kakuzu forced pale hands onto the bedpost until Hidan was grasping the metal bars, "Don't, move." Hidan smirked, and thrust his hips into his partner's, shrugging at the annoyed expression on his partner's face. A pale back arched when his neck was bit harshly, drawing blood, as the blood trickling more tremors racked Hidan's body.

It was enticing. "Ugh shit Kuzu!" He didn't pay much attention as the older man removed his cloak and set to work removing the thin fabric pants that separated the two men, until, they were bare. Kakuzu was never one to waste precious time.

Nails racked down a toned chest, and Hidan moaned, desperately wanting to pull the stupid face cover off his lover, he wanted to feel the thick black hair. That was not an option.

"Take you-your fucking hat off!" Kakuzu simply raised an eyebrow, but slowly did as his partner had so nicely requested, letting his black locks fall into his face. A chaste kiss was shared, which was highly out of character for them both, but they just put it down to the holiday spirit.

Hidan's cock twitched when his nipples were abused, being roughly twisted and nibbled on, his hands grasping the metal above him until his knuckles hurt. The pain was his heaven, even if no one else would ever understand he didn't care. Kakuzu understood him and treated him the way he wanted, and that was all that mattered to the albino.

A groan escaped him when he felt his cock being grabbed, and pumped with no lubricant making the feelings so much more animalistic.

Kakuzu leaned back to bring eye contact while the weeping member faced a slow and hard pace, being squeezed to the point of pain but being brought back when a rough padded thumb dipped into the slit of his tip. "Ahh Fuck…" Kakuzu deciding that enough was enough leaned down, biting at skinny hips until they bled enough for the elder to taste the copper in his mouth.

Hidan was only given on swift lick before a slightly slick finger probed his twitching entrance, before plunging in, curling as soon as it was fully in.

Hidan's eyes snapped shut, lip on the brink of splitting from the pressure being put upon it.

A second finger joined the first, and pretty soon Kakuzu felt blood adding to the lubricant, but neither cared enough to stop, too caught up in the moment. The fingers scissored, and Kakuzu gave in to Hidan bucking, taking the tip of his erection into his mouth sucking him dry.

Once he was loose enough, a third finger easily joined the first two, two any normal person, this would probably hurt the worst, but to Hidan it was like ecstasy.

"Just fuck me!" Kakuzu was never one to postpone the inevitable, so he grunted a reply, and yanked his fingers out, before spitting into the same hand and running it over his member. Hidan breathed a scream as the thick member breached his opening for the umpteenth time since they became partners.

Ignoring the earlier command, his hand flew to Kuzu's head, fisting the thick hair. "Dammit Hidan" But that was the only comment made, as the bed rocked with the powerful thrusts. Lustful gasps and whimpers filled the air, mainly coming from Hidan, who had curled himself around the front of Kakuzu's body.

"Yes, fucking yes!" Hidan swivelled his hips slightly until he felt his prostate being jabbed, making his body tense even more than before.

Hidan was sure this was what going insane felt like, losing your mind in something utterly delicious.

A hand brushed his member, and he kissed the side of his partner's neck, kissing up until their lips were joined again. They felt themselves dangling over the edge, about to fall off at any moment. Hidan arched until something cracked in his back, as his orgasm hit him.

"I love you" His mind was reeling, he hadn't meant to admit that, but as soon as he felt Kakuzu release, he felt calmer, even though he was too scared to open his eyes.

"I love you too moron" A small grin appeared on his face, and he snuggled into his partner's side, ignoring the fact that they were still joined, and drifted into a restful sleep.

This was a good Christmas.


End file.
